Hug Me
by SuzukiChiyeko
Summary: Akihiko is left all alone on his birthday, but what happens when his editor gives him a very special gift? A two-shot for Akihiko's birthday. Rated M just in case.
1. Part I

**Since today's Akihiko's birthday, I wanted to give him a present, so I wrote this one-shot. It's nothing serious, but I hope you'll like it :)**

******Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Junjou Romantica :/  
**

* * *

**Part I  
**

Akihiko sat on his chair, in front of his laptop, staring tiredly at the screen. Aikawa was sitting behind him on the couch, watching him carefully, but much to her annoyance his fingers didn't move. He was supposed to hand in the manuscript that same day, yet he still had to write twenty more pages. Unfortunately, the man was currently at a loss of inspiration, clucking his tongue in utter frustration.

Aikawa sighed. Normally, she didn't feel guilty if she forced the writer to finish his work, but it was a special day for him; his birthday. She had hoped that the man would be smart enough to finish his work on time so that he could celebrate his birthday without a care in the world, but of course he just had to be lazy.

"Sensei, this is why I ask you to take your work more seriously," she said softly, only earning a growl in reply. Why did he have to make it so hard for her? The redhead bit her lip as she got lost in her thoughts, debating whether she should give the man some free time or not. 'I know that today's the deadline, but...he looks like he wants to throw his laptop out of his window.' Indeed, Akihiko was glaring at the device as if it was his worst enemy. How was he ever going to finish the story when he was in a state like this?

"I miss Misaki," Akihiko whispered, closing the lid slowly. He really was in no mood to be productive.

Another sigh escaped from Aikawa's lips. "Look, I'll allow you to hand the manuscript in late, but just for once, okay?" She could feel those lavender eyes stare at her in shock and confusion, but instead of looking back at the author she simply walked out of the room. "I'll be back in three days, and if you don't have it done by then I _will_ kill you." After her threat, the editor walked down the stairs, passing the gift that she'd left on the couch, and made her way out.

Akihiko was still sitting on his chair, staring dumbfounded at the empty doorway. Had Aikawa really just said that?

"Well, I guess she is still partially human," the man muttered to himself. He got up to get some coffee and made his way out of the office. His gaze saddened as he noticed how empty the condo was without his lover around. Misaki had to work that day, and due to circumstances beyond his control he would be home late.

Suddenly, Akihiko noticed a large package lying on one of the couches and cocked an eyebrow. He quickly made his way down and approached the mysterious present. Carefully, he touched it with his right hand, feeling that the content was soft.

'Did Aikawa leave this?' he wondered before he started ripping the wrapping paper off. A frown tainted his face when he looked at the long pillow in his hands. 'Is this…a hug pillow? What am I supposed to do with that? I already have my own personal hug buddy.' He smirked as he memorized holding Misaki in his arms at night, sleeping soundly next to him.

Akihiko lifted the pillow, about to walk away with it and throw it in the trash can, when he noticed another smaller square-shaped package on the couch. He dropped the pillow again and opened the second present, a little curious what Aikawa had bought for him. Throwing the torn wrapping paper aside, he spread the soft fabric and laid it down on the couch. His eyes widened as he saw his young lover lying there in his light green pajamas, one hand clutching the white sheets while he the other was balled into a fist, covering his sweet pink lips. His doe green eyes wore the most innocent expression that Akihiko had ever seen, and the boy's cheeks were covered by a mild pink blush.

'So cute…' was the only thing on Akihiko's mind as he stared at the image of his beloved Misaki, completely enamored. If only he could find the brunet in his bed like that for once. His hands slowly ran over the fabric, and he cursed under his breath that it was merely a cover for a pillow and not the real thing.

Now, after having watched a decent amount of commercials, Akihiko knew quite a lot about hug pillows, and one of those things was that most hug pillow covers have two different sides. Curiously, he flipped the cover around, and his jaw dropped. Again, there was a beautiful picture of his lover, but this one was rather…provocative. The buttons of the boy's pajama top were undone, exposing his flawless mildly tanned chest and his delicate pink nipples, while his pants were pushed down just enough to show his hard, leaking member. One hand was still clutching the sheets, but a lot more intense than before. The pink color on his cheeks was replaced by a lovely shade of red, and his eyes were glazed and lusty.

"Fuck," Akihiko cursed out loud as he felt his body respond positively. Despite that it was fake, it looked so real that his predatory senses kicked in, and he was ready to pounce the cover. It was the look in those lovely emerald eyes that made him lose it. He slowly moved back, trying to calm himself down.

After a few more minutes, the author gathered his strength and took the cover and the pillow in his hands, taking them to his bedroom. He knew that it was pathetic, but at least he could use it as a replacement while Misaki was gone. He peeled the cover down over the pillow and laid it in his bed. Then, he took off his shirt, pants and socks and crawled into his bed, holding the hug pillow tight. He stared into the fake green irises and smiled before closing his eyes.

For once, he was going to have to thank his demonic editor.

* * *

Misaki tiredly opened the door to the condo after a long day of work, trying to keep his eyes open and he nearly stumbled his way inside.

"I'm home!" he yelled, but much to his surprise it remained silent. Where did Akihiko go? Was he already asleep? "Don't tell me that he spent the entire day in his bed," the brunet muttered to himself as he slowly climbed up the stairs. His vision was kind of blurry and he was feeling hungry, but he wanted to find his lover first.

Softly opening the door to the bedroom, Misaki peeked inside to see the author in bed with…something big. To make it even worse, the man was…groaning…

'Oh God, he isn't…it can't be…' Horrible thoughts clouded the poor boy's mind as he sneaked into the room, narrowing his eyes as he approached the large bed. It wasn't a person lying next to Akihiko, but a large object of some kind. While this reassured Misaki, it didn't cure his curiosity in the slightest.

"U-Usagi-san?" the brunet asked carefully, trying to find out if the man was awake.

"Misaki…" A lustful moan came from the other's lips, making Misaki shiver. However, when the man made a rather questionable movement, Misaki freaked out. 'Wait, is he humping that pillow?!' He slowly crept closer until he was right at the end of the bed, and was shocked—almost horrified—to find out that his lover was indeed making love to a pillow while moaning _his_ name.

"You pervert!" Misaki screamed out loud, but then quickly covered his mouth as he realized what he had done. His whole body started trembling in fear and panic as those lavender eyes opened slowly. He wanted to run away, but he was too scared to move from his spot, and he could only watch as his half-naked lover sat up in his bed.

"Huh? You're back already?"

Misaki noticed the unusually kind tone in his lover's voice and stared into his eyes. Why wasn't he in a horrible mood like he normally was? His eyes traveled to the oversized pillow next to the man and widened in surprise. The pillow looked exactly like him. He quickly grabbed the sheets and threw them off, but he wish he hadn't. His face instantly turned red as he saw the erotic picture of himself.

"W-what the hell is this?!" he stuttered nervously, looking back at his lover.

"It's a hug pillow," Akihiko replied innocently, but soon a smirk tainted his thin lips, "It was a birthday gift from Aikawa."

"Throw it away right _now_!"

"Only if you'll sleep in my bed from now on…naked," the author said, his eyes twinkling evilly.

"What?! No way in hell!" Misaki was about to yell at him more when Akihiko suddenly pulled him closer and threw him into the bed, locking his wrists in one hand. "Get off me, you pervert!" Of course, every word Misaki spoke just got lost into oblivion, and his lover pounced.

That day, Takahashi Misaki swore that he would kill Akihiko's demonic editor.

* * *

**As far as I know, the hug pillow cover doesn't exist. I've never seen a hug pillow cover with Misaki on it, but this is just a design that I've had in mind for a long time. Unfortunately, I can't draw naked dudes xD**

**Thanks for reading this nonsense :P**

**Hmm...do you guys think that I should make a sequel where Misaki gets a hug pillow with Akihiko on the cover? xD**


	2. Part II

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter :D Some of you wanted the sequel, so here it is.**

* * *

**Part II**

"I've given you three days, three entire days to finish the manuscript," Aikawa fumed, glaring at the silver haired author on the couch, "Tell me, where is it?"

"I don't have it," Akihiko replied plainly, his eyes fixed on the brunet in the kitchen.

"And why the hell not?!"

"Because I have been too busy snuggling with Misaki and making him all sticky a ho—" He cut himself off as a frying pan came flying in his direction and dodged it quickly, causing it to land on the floor behind him. "Misaki, you shouldn't destroy such expensive cookware."

Misaki scoffed. "As if you care about money," he said, but then walked over to retrieve the pan. He already knew that the pan was nearly indestructible anyway; he'd launched it at the bunny too many times and it was still completely undamaged.

"Sensei, you don't have time to fool around!" Aikawa continued, losing her patience as she watched the man 'flirt' with his lover, "I gave you some time off on your birthday so you could relax a little, but you have to get back to work! I can't push the deadline any further!" She shot up from her seat and suddenly grabbed the author by his collar. "Work, now!" With that, Akihiko was unwillingly dragged to his office, and the two soon disappeared out of sight.

A soft sigh came from Misaki's lips as he dried off a clean plate and put it back in the cupboard. 'He'll never learn,' the brunet thought. Throwing the dish cloth over his shoulder, he made his way upstairs and went to the bathroom to put it in the washing machine. 'I need to do the laundry tomorrow,' he reminded himself as he noticed how full the washing machine already was.

"No, you're not getting away! Sit down!" Aikawa yelled from the other room and Misaki flinched at the anger in her voice. Deciding that it would be better not to disturb them, Misaki quietly went to his room, grabbing the latest volume of the Kan from his desk while he walked over to his bed. Since he had been busy at work, he hadn't really had the chance to read the new volume yet, but he'd promised Ijuuin to read it as soon as he got time.

Once Misaki had reached his bed, his gaze fell on a small folded piece of fabric, and he frowned. It most certainly wasn't there the last time he entered is room, and he was sure that he hadn't put it there either. Then, he noticed a small note next to the unknown fabric. Carefully picking it up, he unfolded the paper and read it.

_My sweet Misaki,_

_Since I haven't finished my manuscript, Aikawa will probably keep me busy for quite some time. That means that, unfortunately, I won't be able to play with you. However, I do not wish for you to become lonely without me pleasuring you and—_

Misaki purposely didn't read the rest of this sentence and rolled his eyes. As if he would really miss _that. _Besides, if the author knew that he had missed his deadline, why hadn't he forced himself to work on it?

'Because it's Usagi-san,' the boy's mind answered, and Misaki continued to read.

_In order to keep you satisfied, here's a little gift from me to you. I'm sure it will be put to great use, in many different ways._

_Love,_

_Akihiko_

Staring intensively at the fabric once again, Misaki was debating whether he should check it out or throw it away. He knew that his lover had bought him something weird—not that he wasn't used to that already—and yet he was feeling a little excited to find out what it was. What exactly did he mean by 'keeping him satisfied'?

'Wait, why would I even _want_ to know?!' the brunet screamed in his head, tearing up the note in his hands. Akihiko was finally getting to him, turning him into a raging pervert. It was a curse, a contagious disease, but there was no way to cure it. Sighing once more, Misaki lifted the folded fabric with trembling hands, feeling the soft texture on his palms. He took a step backwards and allowed the fabric to fall down, holding one end in his hands.

"That narcissistic bastard," the boy muttered as he stared at the picture in front of him. Akihiko was on the cover, lying on pure white sheets, and wearing an unbuttoned suit jacket and dress shirt, with the burgundy tie still hanging loosely around his neck.

As much as Misaki couldn't stand the idea of his lover buying him a hug pillow cover, he had to admit that Akihiko looked damn good. Although he had never said it out loud, he had always loved seeing that handsome novelist in a suit. It made him look even manlier, more elegant, and irresistibly handsome.

Realizing his thoughts, Misaki quickly dropped the cover back onto the bed and growled. "Damn that idiot," he cursed, forcing himself not to stare at the fabric. He started wondering why his lover would buy him something like that, but then he remembered the hug pillow that Aikawa had given to the man for his birthday. Shivering as he memorized that dreadful day—though actually more embarrassing than dreadful—he took one glance at the cover again.

'Just what does he expect me to do with this? I don't know what's going on in that twisted mind of his, but I don't like humping pillows.' Despite these thoughts, Misaki was starting to feel some sort of affection towards the hug pillow cover, but quickly shook it off. It was a fake, which actually…kind of…disappointed him. 'Shit! Stop perving, self!'

After a while of debating with himself, he slowly took the cover in his hands once more, staring at those gorgeous violet eyes. They were almost as lovely as the real ones…almost; Akihiko's eyes had a few more shades of purple, and they were glazed magnificently.

Misaki tiptoed to the bedroom he had been occasionally sharing with Akihiko, trying to make no noise. He didn't want the man to find out that he was actually going to use that…thing, and cursed under his breath when the wooden floor creaked softly under his weight. Fortunately, the sound of Aikawa's voice scolding the author overpowered it, and Misaki continued his little journey.

The bedroom was as dark as ever, the single window covered by a plum colored curtain even though it was bright outside. Misaki would later punish the man for not ventilating the room properly, but right then he had other things on his mind. His emerald eyes darted over the bed until his gaze locked on the oddly-shaped pillow. It was still wearing its cover.

"All right then, here goes," the brunet whispered to himself as he approached the bed. He climbed onto it on his hands and knees, glaring at the Misaki cover, which was currently lying on its 'naughty' side. A blush tainted the boy's cheek as he quickly flipped the pillow over, not wanting to witness something so lewd. However, his ministrations stopped as he realized that he hadn't seen the other side of his own cover yet.

Glancing at the mildly wrinkled fabric next to him, he could feel his face heat up more. What if that cover had such a provocative side as well? Biting his lower lip, he tried to banish these thoughts from his mind. It wasn't like he _wanted_ to see it. He quickly pulled the old cover off of the pillow, and was greeted by a very familiar smell: Akihiko's scent.

Even though Misaki was _not_ perverted—he would deny this fact no matter how his body and mind responded—he loved the other's unique smell, the warm odor titillating his olfactory organ. Feeling drawn to it, he buried his nose into the cover he was holding and took in more of the scent. Akihiko smelled like tobacco, cologne, and a very special mixture of things that simply defined masculinity. And, if there was anything Misaki loved about Akihiko, it was how manly the author was.

A soft muffled moan came from the boy's lips as his blood starting flowing south, his manhood slowly coming to life at the memory of Misaki's lover. The end of the pillow lay between his legs, a gasp escaping him as he slowly lowered himself onto it. The friction made him aroused and terribly frustrated.

Misaki had been too caught up in bliss to notice that someone was standing in the doorway, staring at him.

"What are you doing?" a low, husky voice spoke. In slow, robotic movements, Misaki turned his head to see Akihiko there, a glint of amusement visible in his narrow lavender eyes.

Busted.

"I-it's not what it looks like!" Misaki exclaimed, quickly dropping the cover and moving away from the pillow. He could feel his entire face burn, as well as his ears. Although he tried to defend himself, he knew that Akihiko knew the truth. He always knew, because his younger lover simply couldn't lie to him.

An attractive, yet devilish smirk decorated Akihiko's face as he slowly moved closer. "I think I can take it to mean that you like my gift…" he purred softly, "Have you seen both sides of it yet?"

Misaki violently shook his head, his cheeks reddening even more. He furrowed his brows as the man chuckled and turned around to face him. Unfortunately, he had temporarily forgotten about the bulge in his pants, as his erection was still fully present.

While the brunet noticed his mistake too late, Akihiko's eyes soon found the lump, and the look in those orbs turned alarmingly lustful.

"Well, I guess it's nothing like the real thing." As soon as those words had left his lips, Akihiko unbuckled his belt, the arrogant smirk on his face never vanishing. Before his lover could even futilely attempt to get away, Akihiko jumped onto the bed and claimed his reward for finishing his first job. He still had plenty of work to do right there.

* * *

**I think this part has a little less humor in it (not that the first one was that humorous), but I really just wanted to describe Misaki's reactions. He's so adorable, right?  
**

**So, which hug pillow would you like...the one with Misaki or the one with Akihiko?**

**Thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome! :)**


End file.
